


You're Not In Love, Stiles

by littlechinesedoll



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M, Pictures, Rejection, gifs, gifs from 1x12, gifs from 2x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek just doesn't want to turn into Kate. And he sees himself too much in Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not In Love, Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this will ruin your Christmas. :(

"Just let me talk to you for a second..."

  
 

  
 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to reblog on tumblr, it's [here](http://littlechinesedoll.tumblr.com/post/38859599883/just-let-me-talk-to-you-for-a-second).


End file.
